Shower Time
by SmutWithStory
Summary: When Seamus overhears Dean's 'alone time' in the shower, he is forced to acknowledge his bodies, and his hearts, reaction. Deamus smut.
1. Shower

Seamus gave a polite thank you as he passed the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor common room. He gave a glance around the room trying to locate Dean, both having planned to do their Charms essay that was due tomorrow .

They were all back for their eighth year of schooling, with most having made the decision to repeat their seventh year to get the true curriculum .

He narrowed his eyes when he could not spot Dean, instead making his way to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sat by the roaring fire . Hermione was reading through Harry and Ron's essays, offering corrections as she went.

"Any of you seen Dean?" Seamus asked. "We're supposed to be doing the essay for Charms."

Hermione looked up indignantly . "That's due tomorrow Seamus," she chided. "Why are you just starting it now?"

"Coz it's due tomorrow." Seamus shrugged. "Look, sooner ye tell me, sooner we can start it."

The bushy haired girl hmphed. "Fine. He went in the shower less than five minutes ago," she answered before returning to her friends' essays.

Seamus nodded, and gave his thanks as he headed into boys' dorm room. He perched on his bed, internally debating waiting for Dean before he grabbed his showering supplies and walked into the bathroom area .

The sound of running water came from the far side of the room, the smell of Dean's coconut shampoo and his apple shower gel filled the room, hanging in the air like a tropical breeze .

He walked into the stall next to Dean's and listened to the neighbouring stall.

Seamus was known as many things; pyromaniac, loud, the Irish one. But he was also perceptive, able to use common sense to find a conclusion.

He knew that Dean was stood stationary in his stall, a steady stream of water hitting a still object that Seamus just knew was Dean .

Seamus thought about this as he shrugged of his robes, pulling off his top and throwing them in a heap on the storage area of the shower stall . He wondered why his best friend was stood unmoving in the shower rather than in the common room as they agreed.

He removed his trousers and briefs, placing them on the pile of clothes before starting the shower running . Suddenly , Seamus couldn't help but picture his friend in the shower less than three feet away, painfully aware they were both completely naked . "Dean, you ok in there?"

Dean let out a strangled cry and a silence momentarily followed. "F-fine, I'm g-good Shay," he stuttered a response.

Seamus knew from his reply that he was not telling the truth, his voice was too high pitch and shaky. Then Seamus understood, his face flushing a deep red as it heated up hotter than the shower water. "Are you..." Seamus paused. "Am... am I interrupting something?" he asked nervously .

The silence returned. "Uh, yeah... Thought I'd have some 'alone time' while I was ... alone," he trailed off, leaving the running water as the only source of sound.

Seamus face continued to burn red. Dean was naked . Masturbating. Three feet from him. "Ok. Ok. You do what you want to do," he said, desperately hoping he sounded more casual than he felt.

The flushed Irish stepped into the heated water, the water hot on his body, yet cool on his blushing face. He began to lather his hands with shower gel, lemon scented, and rubbed it on his chest, feeling more naked than he ever had before .

He didn't understand it. They were guys. Guys masturbated. And yet, this was different. Even through the flow of water and the stall wall, Seamus was painfully aware of Dean's laboured breaths as he returned to his activity .

Seamus couldn't help but let his imagination visualise it. Dean under the running water, face scrunched in concentration and ecstasy, his right hand stroking his thick cock, his left hand balancing himself on the stall wall .

He tried to ignore the feeling in his gut, trying to shower as naturally as he could while his best friend wanked near him .

Dean's muffled moan caught his attention, and Seamus' blood rushed from his face, lower and lower, settling in his groin .

Seamus wanted to ignore that his dick was rapidly hardening, the moans and breaths of his best friend fuelling his hardness . But right now, he didn't care. He wanted, needed, to cum.

His hand found his dick, gripped it hard, and stroked, aware that Dean could likely hear him as his breath hitched and his skin met skin .

Dean let out a moan, loud and guttural, adding desire to Seamus' needs and speed to his hand. Dean moaned again, louder and longer, and with that Seamus was done , both men cuming together.

They both stood in silence, neither wishing to continue showering. Seamus heard Dean's stall door open and him step out. Seamus wanted to know what it meant. If Dean was picturing and imagining Seamus, as much as Seamus was thinking of Dean. Maybe Dean was thinking of Ginny, Seamus theorised, or any other girl at the school. Just because he carried on, didn't mean anything.

It was just guys being guys, and guys had needs. Simple as that.

Seamus wrapped a towel around his lower half and picked up his clothes, exited his stall, and faced Dean. Both were blushing intently as they eyed the other.

"So..." Dean said nervously , his voice trailing off. "That just happened."

Seamus nodded. "C'mon. We got an essay to do," he reminded casually .

If they didn't acknowledge it, they didn't have to acknowledge their feelings.


	2. Bathroom

The next day Seamus woke in his bed, the morning sunlight streaming into the room. He thought back to yesterday, when Dean had overheard him in the shower, his friend's closeness spurring him on, invading his thoughts.

He looked over to Dean's bed, the sheets untouched, still neatly folded as they were the night before. Seamus narrowed his eyes in confusion, last night Dean said he was coming up after he had checked his essay, yet Seamus was alone in the boy's dormitory, the others having left for breakfast.

He pulled himself out of bed, throwing his top and trousers on, before putting his robes over them.

He headed downstairs, to the common room, finding Dean slumped over on an armchair, snoring gently. On the floor was his essay Wandless Charms in combat situations. "Dean," Seamus said, nudging him. "Time to wake up."

Dean blinked his eyes, groaning loudly as he stretched awake. He looked around confused. "Sup Shay?" he asked.

Seamus laughed, the noise music to Dean's ears. "Ya fell asleep here," Seamus told him. "Everyone's gone for food."

Dean got to his feet, smoothing out his day old robes. "Let's get a move on then."

Neither was willing to talk about last night.

The pair hurried down to the Great Hall, which was almost empty now seeing as classes were soon starting. The two grabbed a handul of toast, eating hit at a rapid pace, before they practically sprinted to their Charms class.

Dean paused outside the room, the rest of their classmates already in. Dean thrust his essay into Seamus' hands, lingering for a moment at the contact. "Shay, I gotta use the bathroom. Cover for me?"

"'Course," Seamus replied. "See you when ya back."

The two separated, Dean heading down the corridor while Seamus entered the classroom, sitting in his usually space.

Flitwick began to take attendance, nodding when Seamus told him that Dean was in the bathroom.

A swish of Flitwick's wand pulled all the essays towards him, and then the class began.

After ten minutes, Flitwick walked up to Seamus. "Mr Finnigan, are you sure Mr Thomas will be joining us?" he asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"He said he would be." Seamus bit his lip and looked at the door. "Want me to check on him?″

"If you think that would be best," the small professor replied.

Seamus nodded gratefully and scurried out the door, down the empty corridor and into the nearest mens' bathroom.

One stall door was locked, and Seamus walked towards it when he stopped, hearing the noise behund it.

Dean's breaths were short and laboured, intermingled with an occasional moan of pleasure.

He isn't Seamus thought to himself, drawn to the sounds his best friend was making.

He walked into the neighbouring stall, taking a deep, calming breath, before stepping on the toilet and peering over the stall divider.

The sight didn't disappoint.

Dean's robes were hitched up to his neck, exposing his dark torso, bereft of hair apart from the trail of hair down his happy trail. His trousers and boxers lay pooled around his ankles, his toned legs out on display. Dean's dark eyes were closed in pleasure, his head thrown back.

His left hand was playing with his low hanging ballsack, his right wrapped firmly around his hard dick. The mushroom like head was slick with pre-cum, exposed with every stroke.

Seamus was practically drooling at the sight. He almost went into overdrive as he listened to Dean. "Shay," Dean was whispering under his breath, between moans.

Seamus must have made a noise, because suddenly Dean's eyes had snapped open, his dark cheeks turning red. "Seamus," he squealed weakly. He made an attempt to cover his cock with both hands, only for the head to poke out over them, pressing against Dean's stomach.

"Unlock the door," Seamus growled, overcome by lust and instinct, entranced by the large member his friend was failing to hide.

The stall door swung open and Seamus hurried inside the small space, slamming the door shut behind him.

Both of them were hard as they stared at each other, Seamus closing the distance as he stepped forward, gripping Dean's dick in his hand.

Dean whimpered as Seamus stroked its length, his hips buckling with a tingling sensation. Seamus pressed his own erection into Dean, who understood, closing his slender fingers around it.

Judging by Dean's moans and shallow breaths he wasn't going to last much longer, so Seamus doubled his pace, rapidly stroking from the tip to base as Dean cried out in ecstacy.

He came, thick ropes shooting from his dick landing on his bare torso. Seamus turned his attention to himself, fondling himself, the sight of his cum-coated friend only helping.

Seamus aimed as he came, adding to the whiteness on Dean's dark skin, both panting hard as they recovered their breaths.

After a minute, Dean lowered his robes, making no attempt to clean up. "C'mon Shay, we got a class to get to."


End file.
